Flea
Flea is a minor boss from the RPG Chrono Trigger. The player role-playing Flea is the second to do so, but totally the best ever (ever!). He chose Flea on September 19, 2011. Background Little is known of Flea's background, and the character himself has offered little to justify his personality. What is apparent is that he worked under the mystic Magus for a lengthened period of time, and it was during this that he found himself in a battle with the heroes of Chrono Trigger. After suffering a painful defeat, the magician vanished and emerged from a portal in Traverse Town, after which he made his start in the Multiverse. Involvement Flea emerged in Traverse Town heavily injured, with a large cut riding up his thigh. Hardly able to move, the mage struggled to stand before being stumbled upon by a league of do-gooding rangers. They were subsequently attacked, and once the monster was defeated, left without so much as helping Flea. This encounter caused the mystic to become heavily enraged, and he called out for help once more to be found by a young boy. The boy took him to a warehouse where he tended to his wounds, and told him about the universe he'd found himself in. Talk of the Multiverse interested Flea, who became excited by the idea of a fresh start. He quickly made the decision to find the centre of it all and, from there, begin his quest for power. The boy agreed to help him get at least that far, but not for a price, and the mystic soon found himself assisting in clearing an abandoned mansion of unwanted inhabitants. Post-Traverse Town, Flea made his way to the Moon and quickly found himself lost. He wanted to find the Tower of Twilight so that he could learn more about the Multiverse, but on the way bumped into the witch Misery within the expanse of moondust. Their encounter went less than amicably, with neither of them really taking a shine to the other (Flea finds her plain). Powers and Capabilities Statistically, as Flea is new to the Multiverse and places a very small emphasis on fighting, he is at this point not a strong combatant. A mystic through-and-through, the character focuses his energy into strong EP and DP, but suffers immensely in the hit-points department. He is easily taken out by physical attackers or those able to endure his magic, but finds himself able to defend against spells a little easier. Flea boasts the ability to shapeshift into almost any form, but thanks to his vanity does so only when absolutely necessary. It is through this ability that roleplay-wise, Flea becomes much more of a manipulative and strategic fighter than an aggressive one. Quotes *"You should be thankful you ran into me and not some abomination, or a mirror." - to Misery Trivia *Offers several similarities to Kuja, an androgynous spell-caster who prides aesthetic and power over all other things. The pair have OOC rivalry, however have not yet encountered each other in-universe. *Posts in tinyfont, much to the chagrin of others. *Flea's is portrayed not through game or fan art, but with images of model Charlotte Free. This was the user's decision. See also *Link External Links *Hall of Mirrors (Storage Topic) Category:Player Characters Category:Dropped Characters